The Adventures of a Shoe
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: Can the shoe of a Timelord save the city from random destruction? 10th Doctor. Jack's in it too. First Doctor Who fic EVER, so please read and review! Title subject to change


**Hola! So yea, uh this is my first (and probably only) Doctor Who fic I've written! And yea, Captain Jack knows what the 10th Doctor looks like.**

**Yea, this is a written rendition of a comic I made while in Spanish class…which was REALLY boring that day. **

**So…**

**Uhh…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story

* * *

**

"You stole my shoe!" the Doctor shouted, pulling his rifle up and aiming at the Big Foot-looking animal. He glanced down and saw that on the monster's foot, was his shoe.

"ARGH!" it shouted, raising its long claws at him, ready to charge. The Doctor pulled the trigger making a loud bang echo through the park.

The bullet hit the creature dead on. The Doctor watched as the monster fell _really _slowly towards the ground. The shoe came off and flew through the air. The Doctor threw the rifle into a bush, hoping to never see it again, and caught the small white object.

"Yay, shoe!" he cried kissing it and hugging it like a baby. "You've come back to me!"

Meanwhile, a man by the name of Captain Jack came walking into the park. He glanced over and saw the Doctor standing there, hugging a shoe.

"…?" He walked over and stood behind the Doctor, wondering if he was ever going to let the shoe go and put it back on his foot. "Uh…Doctor? Why are you hugging a…shoe?"

"Because!" the Doctor shouted, spinning on his naked foot and faced Jack, still holding the shoe like a valuable object. "It holds my secret weapon!"

"…which is…?" Jack asked.

The Doctor dug his hand into the shoe and pulled out a small silver tube "My sonic screwdriver!"

"…that's not a secret weapon…" Jack said, raising his brow. "But, why is your sonic screwdriver in your shoe?"

"Why else?" the Doctor smiled. "I have no more pockets!"

There were suddenly screams from the nearby street. They turned and saw a gigantic white rabbit-like creature smashing buildings.

"BLARG!" it screamed.

"Oh my God!" Jack shouted, "What is that?!"

"It's horrible! It's disgusting! It's insanely bad!" the Doctor said, hugging the shoe tighter. "It's an alien!"

Jack sighed and pulled out a gun and started shooting. The Doctor watched for a few seconds then put a hand on Jack's arm.

"No! That won't kill it!" the Doctor said, looking serious.

"Then what will?" Jack asked, realizing his gun was out of bullets anyway, so he holstered it again.

"Only one thing!" the Doctor said. He grabbed the sonic screwdriver out of the shoe and handed it to Jack. "Hold that."

"Uh…alright…" he said as he took it and followed the Doctor closer to the beast.

"Hello!" the Doctor shouted. The rabbit creature looked at him and frowned.

"BLARGGGGGG!!!" it screamed.

"Well, gave you a chance." The Doctor shrugged. He backed up a few steps and suddenly chucked his small white shoe at the monster's head. Jack and the Doctor watched it fly into the sky and bounce lightly off the side of its head.

"That's not going to do anything." Jack said, annoyed at the Doctor's 'big plan'.

The Doctor smiled, "How do you know?"

Jack watched in amazement as the creature blinked twice then slowly, very slowly, fell over into the sea.

"…wow." Jack said.

"Wait for it…" the Doctor said. Jack looked straight into the sky and saw the shoe come crashing down onto the grass right in front of them. The Doctor picked it up and hugged it. "Shoe! You've come back again!"

"…wow." Jack repeated. "_That's_ what I would call a secret weapon."

The Doctor smiled, "And you doubted me."

"Yea…" Jack said, laughing a little. He handed the screwdriver back to the Doctor. "Well, I'll see ya 'round."

The Doctor placed his sonic device in his shoe and saluted him with it. Jack nodded then turned and left. The Doctor started towards the TARDIS, still hugging his shoe. As he got out the key and started to unlock the door, he heard a dog barking. He ignored it until he felt something whip by him. He looked down and saw his shoe was no longer in his hand.

"Wha…!" he said, looking up, alarmed. He watched the dog go running around a street corner, his shoe hanging from the laces in its mouth. He started running after it. "Hey! That's _my _shoe!"

* * *

**Like I said, I was BORED! Weird things come out of my mind when I'm bored.**

**So yea, there's really no point to this story at all! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
